Una segunda oportunidad
by Vampiricullen
Summary: Luego de la pelea contra los Vulturis, Leah descidio que ya era hora de tomarse un tiempo para ella e intentar olvidar a Sam.¿Que le deparara el futuro? ¿Podra tener una nueva oportunidad de amar?Oneshot. Dedicado a Little Freak Girl, te adoro amiga!


Hola chicas!

Primero que nada quiero decir ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! XD Espero que la hayan pasado bien en las fiestas porque yo si.

Empece a escribir este one-shot hace unos meses(me costo bastante) , la idea ya me pasaba rondando por la cabeza hace bastante, porque yo me preguntaba ¿que fue de Leah al final? espero q esto sirva para darnos una idea.

Va dedicado a dos personas, la primera a mi amiga en fanfic y en la vida real Rocio MindFreakie que fue su regalo de navidad, y tambien va dedicado a la actriz Brittany Murphy, quien murio hace tres dias de un paro cardiaco, fue una de las mejores actrizes de su generacion y esperamos que ahora este en un mejor lugar.

Ahora si, espero q lo disfruten.

Crepusculo es propiedad de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

-Inhalen…- nos indico la profesora . Inhale y sostuve el aire durante tres segundos-. Y ahora exhalen lentamente.

Hice lo que dijo.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que canalicen toda su energía negativa, el enojo, la ira. Vuelvan a inhalar y exhalar otra vez, pero en esta oportunidad deben expulsar toda esa energía para sentirse limpios.

Lo intente, concentre todo mi enojo, inhale y exhalé. No funciono. Volví a intentarlo pero seguía sin funcionar. Aun no lograba conseguir todo eso de la tranquilidad y la paz interior de la que esa mujer hablaba. Me sentía igual a cuando entre por primera vez a este lugar, hace cosa de una semana.

-Excelente, ahora deben juntar las plantas de sus pies y estirar la columna hasta donde más puedan.

Volví a hacer lo que dijo y estire mi espalda hacia delante. Por suerte llegaba mucho más lejos que todos los otros hombres y mujeres de la clase. Ser mitad licántropo, tener una buena condición física que venia por si sola y poder correr a toda velocidad era algo favorecedor en sus momentos. Todos ellos no eran competencia para mí. De todos modos esto era realmente aburrido y no me estaba ayudando en nada.

_Gran idea Leah, inscribirte en clases de yoga para el manejo de la ira._

Creí que esto me ayudaría, de veras lo creí, pero todo fue en vano. Aun me sentía enojada, con ganas de asesinar a los vampiros y de darle una buena tunda a mi hermanito. Pero sobre todo aun seguía pensando en _el_. En Sam, el idiota que me rompio el corazon y a quien seguia amando.

_Concéntrate._

Me obligue a mi misma a hacerlo. Energía negativa. Eliminarla.

Dios, esto si que es aburrido. La próxima vez podría anotarme en clases de boxeo o lucha libre, para descargar mi ira en lugar de canalizarla. Reí internamente al imaginar las caras que pondrían los hombres al verme darle a una bolsa de box, definitivamente me convertiría en la mejor de la clase en un instante.

Era la más rápida de la manada, pero no la más fuerte, no siendo una mujer y estando al lado de Jacob, mí _querido_ Alfa. Así que seria más fácil competir contra hombres humanos. Pero no mas divertido, no había competencia alguna.

Escuche como la mujer volvía a hablar:

-Muy bien clase, ahora deben de sentirse mucho mas relajados y tranquilos. De no ser así, entonces pueden encontrarme en mi oficina luego de la clase para que le pueda dar una rutina individual que les funcione mejor.

No, definitivamente no lo estaba. Me había distraído la mayor parte de la clase y ahora lo que mas ansiaba era salir de inmediato de allí. No le pediría consejo a esa farsante ni aunque me pagaran.

Nos ordeno que nos pusiéramos en parejas para el siguiente ejercicio. Ese era otro punto por el que quería irme de aquí. Al parecer en este lugar las personas venían a hacer yoga en parejas. Parejas _de verdad_. Argh! Como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente molesto estar aquí, eso era un bonus extra.

Afortunadamente, me pusieron junto a un chico, de unos veintitantos años, que también había venido solo. Note que me había estado observando de reojo a lo largo de la hora y media que llevaba aquí. Probablemente porque, a excepción suya, yo era la única que no venia con un novio o esposo o por el humor de perros que tenia, claramente reflejado en mi cara. No le di importancia y me concentre en los estúpidos ejercicios.

Hicimos unos cuantos durante quince minutos, luego vino la meditación para finalizar los últimos minutos de clase. No era la típica postura de buda, sino que nos recostamos en el piso y cerramos los ojos mientras que la profesora ponía una melodía que sonaba como el agua de un arrollo chocando contra la orilla, o algo así.

Tenia que admitir que la música era muy relajante, sentí como me deshacía un poco de la tensión de mis músculos mientras observaba el techo de color azul claro. Intente no pensar demasiado y en concentrarme mas en cosas agradables, como cuando luchamos contra esos chupasangres que había traído la pelirroja a Forks, antes que ese Cullen y mi hermanito la mataran, o cuando torture a mi antigua manada mostrando momentos humillantes de cada uno. Eso me hizo sonreír y cambio mi humor durante un minuto.

Volví mi rostro a un costado durante un momento y el mismo chico con el que me pusieron volvía a mirarme, pero el también volvió el rostro apenas yo lo mire. Comenzaba a resultar un tanto irritante que hiciera eso.

Observe su rostro, que ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados, durante un momento. Tenía un lindo perfil, bastante asimétrico para el de un hombre humano. No era tan atractivo como Sam, pero no estaba tan mal. _¿Y eso que importa?_. No debía de distraerme tanto con un chico, es solo otro más del montón. Ya había tenido suficiente con esos temas, no me fue bien en mi primera experiencia romántica, ni en sueños volvería a fijarme en el sexo masculino de nuevo. No es como si fuera a hacerme lesbiana o esa mierda, pero no creía poder volver a verlos de ese modo. No, ahora se que ninguno vale la pena, porque todos son unos idiotas rompecorazones. Incluso esa sanguijuela por la que Bella Swan esta asquerosamente enamorada fue capaz de dejarla y lastimarla una vez, ese hecho estuvo rondando en la mente de Jacob por un largo tiempo, tratando de utilizarlo de alguna manera para ganarse el corazón de Bella. Pero eso fue antes de que el muy idiota se imprimara con la bebe semivampiro de los Cullen. No es que Ness me cayera mal, era casi imposible si estaba imprimada con un miembro de la manada. Me molestaba que Jacob hubiera insistido tanto con Bella, resultando insoportable para mí también, si al final la solución a todo era dejar que ella se embarazara del vampiro y así acabaría su dolor. También me molesto que el fuera tan masoquista intentando defenderla de nuestra manada, cuando ella lo había rechazado.

Ahora que ese tema ya estaba arreglado y estábamos a salvo de esos vampiros, los Voulturi, por fin podía relajarme, sin dramas, preocupaciones o batallas a muerte. Unos días después de esa casi pelea le dije a Jacob que iba a tomarme un tiempo para mi. Por suerte, desde que la manada se dividió, nuestra relación había mejorado lo suficiente como para soportarnos. Así que, como el Alfa que es, me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera y regresara cuando quisiera, si me necesitaban simplemente me avisarían. Ya llevaba un mes en Seattle. Yo aun tenía problemas con mi temperamento, así que intente venir aquí y utilizar el método del yoga, pero no funciono ni siquiera la estúpida relajación.

Esto me resultaba demasiado aburrido. No era de esas personas que se relajan fácilmente, prefería moverme, por eso me gustaba tanto competir contra los demás, probando que yo era la mas veloz de la manada, es parte de mi personalidad y los chicos deberían de saberlo, en lugar de preguntarse por que soy como soy. Admito que si soy un poco mala, pero es que disfrutaba ver sus expresiones cada vez que les recordaba algo que ellos preferían no recordar. Resultaba un tanto divertido y era una forma de vengarme de Sam, no importa cuanto lo quiera, nunca lo perdonaría. Ahora estoy muy agradecida de haber podido librarme de el.

Ahora mismo extraño a mi hermano y a mi madre, la cual esta saliendo con el padre de Bella. No importaba, eso no significa que tenga que tener alguna relación amistosa con ella. Después de hoy volvería a La Push y me concentraría en descargar mi enojo corriendo por el bosque.

La voz de la profesora me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Escuchen todos, voy a apagar la música y quiero que se levanten muy lentamente, moviendo sus articulaciones de modo que levanten la cabeza a lo ultimo.

Todos hicieron lo que ella dijo. Sentí como me sonaron unos huesos del cuello al levantar la cabeza.

-Muy bien clase, eso fue todo por hoy- dijo con una vos rasposa que ya se me hacia insoportable-. Espero verlos la próxima clase para otra sesión.

_Ni de broma_, me dije a mi misma. Fui la primera en ir al vestidor para recoger mi mochila, ya quería irme. Estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando pude sentir varios pasos caminando a mi alrededor, pero entre todos escuche unos que se dirigían hacia _mí_. Levante la vista hacia donde provenía el sonido y me di cuenta que era el mismo chico que me estuvo observando durante las dos horas de clase.

-Hola, ¿tu eres la chica que vino sola no?

No era una muy buena primera impresión.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que vine sola?- le dije. Se encogió un poco ante mi rudeza.

-Lo siento, es que yo también vine solo y como me pusieron contigo, pues…-dejó la frase inconclusa, al parecer sin saber como continuar.

-Pues si, adivinaste. Vine sola, no sabia que esto era en parejas- dije, quería que se fuera y dejara de molestarme. Levante la vista y el aun seguía parado ahí, parecía como si quisiera decirme algo. Lo mire a los ojos, eran de un azul verdoso.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije con el mismo tono.

Se debatió un momento antes de extender el brazo hacia mi. En la mano tenia un brazalete de tobillo que me resultaba muy familiar. Claro que me resultaba familiar, era mío. Baje mi vista a mi tobillo izquierdo, en efecto, el brazalete ya no estaba. Lo tome de su mano.

-Saliste tan rápido de la sala que se te desabrocho del pie.

-Gracias- le agradecí.

-De nada, eh…

-Leah.

-Leah, un lindo nombre.

Rodé los ojos y volví a mirarlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- la pregunta salio de mi boca antes de poder evitarlo. ¡Diablos! Ahora había iniciado una conversación.

-Soy Zack.

-Hola, ¿tu también viniste solo?

La tristeza se asomo a sus ojos. Casi sentí lastima.

-Si.

-Oh, bueno, perdona si eso te incomodó.

-No, está bien no importa, es que iba a venir aquí con mi novia, pero hubo un cambio de planes.

Entonces tenía novia. _Bueno, no esperabas que solo porque no vino acompañado es un solterón amargado al igual que tu_.

Pero entonces, ¿por que la tristeza? Argh, no debía de preocuparme por cosas que no me importaban. Pero Zack resultaba interesante, quería saber algo mas de el. Al menos sabia que era alguien considerado en cierta forma, si devolverle una pertenencia a un extraño es algo a lo que se puede llamar considerado. Y yo no me había portado de la mejor manera después de su gesto.

-Este… lamento haber sido algo grosera.

Se le asomó una sonrisa al rostro. Resultaba adorable en sus facciones medio aniñadas. ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando este tipo de cosas me parecían adorables? No desde que deje de salir con Sam.

-Oye tengo sed, ¿te gustaría una soda?

¿Me había ofrecido una cita? No, que te invite una soda no significa que quiera salir contigo, además tiene novia. Pero yo también tenía sed.

-Claro, hay una maquina de refrescos a la salida del edificio.

-Mejor vamos al bar que esta en este esquina.

-De acuerdo.

Caminamos hacia ese lugar y conversamos un poco sobre cada uno. Me pregunto por que vine aquí y le dije que necesitaba un respiro de mi vida actual. No necesitaba tener todos los detalles. Ni siquiera mencione mi pobre corazón roto, no me gustaba hablar de esas porquerías románticas.

Pero su historia fue sorprendentemente más interesante que la mía. El en realidad era soltero. Si tenía una novia y habían planeado venir a esta clase, dedicada especialmente a las parejas, para disfrutar de un rato juntos, pero ella le había cancelado veinte minutos antes, alegando que su relación había terminado y que quería tener nuevas experiencias. El era otro corazón roto al igual que yo.

-Bueno…- dijo, después de haber pagado la cuenta ( algo que yo jamás haría).

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo piensas regresar a Forks entonces?

-Pensaba regresar mañana, no me estaba yendo muy bien allí, pero creo que ya puedo volver.

-¿Problemas en la escuela?- dijo a modo de broma. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Tengo veinte años, ya acabe la maldita escuela.

-Lo siento si te ofendí.

Solté un suspiro.

-No no me ofendiste, en realidad yo suelo ser así. Lamento si te molesta, no tienes por que acompañarme.

-En realidad, me gustan las chicas agresivas. Lo siento, sonó de forma pervertida ¿no?

-No y deja de disculparte tanto. Detesto cuando lo hacen.

-Lo… olvídalo- se corto ante mi mirada.

-¿y tu cuantos años tienes?

-Veintitrés.

-Vaya, pareces mas joven que eso.

-Lo herede de mi padre.

Me eche a reír. Luego de mirar un exotico reloj de la pared del Bar me di cuanta de la hora que era.

-Ya debo irme.

-Si, yo también.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. No quería irme, algo raro en mi.

-¿Te iras mañana o te veré en la próxima clase?

Medite mi respuesta un momento. Tal vez no tuviera que irme mañana exactamente, podría quedarme un rato mas, y Zack era un chico realmente interesante.

-Creo que… puedo esperar unos días más.

Su rostro se ilumino durante un instante antes de volverse algo tímido en su respuesta.

-Entonces, te veré la próxima semana.

-Si- me levante de mi asiento-, te veré luego.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Salí del Bar y camine hacia la pequeña pensión en la que me estaba quedando, no habían bosques cerca de aquí. En mi fuero interno pensaba que esta si había sido una buena decisión después de todo, y las clases quiza ya no resultarían tan aburridas.

* * *

Se aceptan halagos, felicitaciones, tomatazos o incluso amenazas(solo constructivas, sin mala onda)

Me resulto mas complicado de lo que crei al principio, pero estoy orgullosa de haberlo terminado, esto era solo para darnos una idea de lo que pudo haber sido de Leah y que quiza pudo haber tenido la oportunidad de enamorarse de nuevo.

De nuevo, felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo.

nos leemos

vampiricullen.

Dejen un riview y diganme si les gusto o no.


End file.
